


Future Thoughts

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony talk about their future over breakfast.





	Future Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Dream Sharing” [O4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

“Steve?”

He looks up at Tony from where he sits at the opposite end of the kitchen table.

“Are you happy?” Tony asks him quietly.

“Of course…” He says, wondering what brought this on, “Aren’t you?”

“I’m good.” Tony says. The genius looks back down at his coffee.

“Tony…?” Steve asks cautiously, “What is going on?”

“You’re a fairly reserved guy, Steve. Happy with a quiet life, to just go about your day without some big spectacle. You get uncomfortable with too much attention” Tony says. “We were cast from two completely different molds”

Steve’s heart sinks to his stomach, he feels cold all of a sudden. “Tony” he says, wanting to protest. He hopes this isn’t the beginning of a break up conversation. He thought they were good together.

“Shhhh… Let me speak!” Tony cuts him off.

Steve nods and lets Tony continue.

“I was thinking of taking a page out of Clint’s book. Buy a farm…” Tony says, standing up from the table. He walks over to the sink with his coffee in hand, his back facing Steve. “Well, maybe not a farm. A nice house somewhere quiet and out of reach of the press.”

Steve leans back in his chair, shock racing thought his mind. “You are?” he says

“I’m getting tired of always being in the spotlight. How there is always something calling us away from one another. Over the past few years I have realized that being with you is the most important thing to me.”

Steve’s eyes burn as he holds back his tears.

“…And seeing Clint with his family.” Tony says quietly, “I realized I want that with you. Somewhere that is just us and no one else.”

“Tony…” Steve whispers.

“What can I say? I’m a selfish guy, Apple-pie. I want to keep you all to myself” Tony says jokingly. It was something he does, Steve had learned, when he felt vulnerable and exposed.

“You’re not selfish” Steve says. Tony has really come a long way from his early years and selfish is not a word he would use to describe the man. He was extremely proud of his boyfriend.

Tony scoffs at him.

“You want to get house with me?” he asks, cautiously. He wants that to be true, more than anything else.

Tony turns to face him, “It would be properly designed, just for us of course. Built just how we want it” he explains.

“Wow…” Steve says “A house… together”. He wanted that so bad.

“Maybe a dog…” Tony adds carefully, watching his expression.

“A dog?” Steve repeats back at him.

“… and a cat?”

“Tony…”

“We could even adopt a kid or two… I mean…” Tony shrugs, trying to look aloof and unaffected. “Who knows?”

Steve is speechless. This was everything he ever wanted. Everything he thought he would have to put aside and forget about for the greater good of others. But, Tony wants the same thing. Maybe there was a change for that dream after all.

“You-” Steve says, chocking on his own voice “You want all that with me?”

“Yes, Steve” Tony says, “I do”

Steve stands up and moves quickly over to where Tony stands. He pulls Tony tightly against his chest, holding him close. “I love you” he whispers into his hair.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what I wanted to do with the prompt "Dream Sharing". I didn't feel comfortable with them sharing a dream or vision... So I went with them sharing what they want for their future together. (Which is still 'dream sharing' in a sense)


End file.
